


Pillow Fight

by gaiidre



Series: heroes (who aren't great at their jobs) [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Multi, but oh no theres a scary old man, cornelius is james for now, he got siblings too wow, he loves them v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiidre/pseuds/gaiidre
Series: heroes (who aren't great at their jobs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pillow Fight

A young half-elf crashes against a wall, trying to keep himself from collapsing completely. His breaths are short and unsteady, his hands are shaking. His body feels like it's burning up from the inside.

An elder elf shakes his head softly, letting out a disappointed sigh. “What’s gotten into you today? Have you gotten lazy?” he asks. “This has been some of your worst spellwork yet.”

“No, I just-” “Then show me what you’re capable of,” the elder interrupts. The boy shakes his head. He is holding back tears as every single muscle in his body aches, screams for rest. “I can’t- I- it hurts, I can’t-” 

“Are you talking back to me?” The cold tone makes the boy freeze. He doesn't dare to look the elder in the eye.

"N- no,” he murmurs as he wipes at his eyes from tears that threatened to spill. It takes him a moment, but he manages to push himself off of the wall with the little energy he has left. Just one more time. The boy shakily gets into position, even though his legs threaten to give out any second. He takes a deep breath, though his lungs feel like they are filled with smoke. He focuses on his energy and the heat at his palms. _Just one more time._

* * *

The bedroom door opens and a pair of light blue eyes look up from a book. The young half-elf stumbles in, falling straight onto the closest bed. The elf girl, Cora, puts her book down on her lap as she worriedly examins the boy. "You okay, James?" she asks.

The boy turns his head to look at her older sister figure, flashing her a grin followed by finger guns. "Feelin' hot," he says, before letting his hands fall back down. Cora just sighs as a reply and stands up from the bed, putting her book to the side. She proceeds to open the window, letting the cool air in. She picks up one of their hidden water bottles from under the mattress and holds it in her hands, dropping its temperature a few degrees, before handing it over to James. James replies with a quiet "thank you" and some exaggerated comment about Cora being a goddess.

James just holds the bottle to his forehead for a good moment, letting himself rest. Cora returns to her bed and picks her book back up. She keeps an eye on her roommate, still rather concerned for his well being. Eventually, James finally sits up, downing over half of the bottle in one go. He sighs and sloppily hides the bottle under the mattress. As he runs his hand through his wet hair he catches Coras worried glance. James flashes her a grin.

“Don’t worry I’m fin-” The door slams open, revealing a young, short human, Lux.

“Hey, guys, do you by any chance have any idea where some coffee could be hidden?” they ask. “I have been looking _all over the place_ , but the old man must've hidden it pretty well,” they add on, doing dramatic hand gestures. "Bastard."

Cora stares at them for a moment, as if trying to decipher if they were serious. “What are you even saying? You know Aibek hates caffeine,” Cora says with a raised brow. “Ew, don’t say that old man’s name,” Lux responds, with a disgusted face.

“Well, he hates children too, yet he’s got plenty of _us_ ,” James butts in, crossing his hands behind his head as he lays back down. Cora rolls her eyes and shifts her attention back to her book, not planning on getting involved.

Meanwhile, Lux lets out a chuckle at James' comment. They look over at the boy and eye him for a second, before crossing their arms, glaring. James looks back at the human, raising a brow. “What?”

“That’s _my_ bed, Jamie” Lux replies, tapping their leg on the floor. James gives a faked surprise expression, looking around him. “Oh! How odd,” he says and shrugs, closing his eyes. “Guess it’s not yours anymore.”

“ _Jamie!_ ” Lux grumbles. “ _Lux!”_ James mimics Lux with a smirk. He opens an eye to glance at the human, though his vision is quickly blocked by a pillow hitting his face. He chuckles, takes the pillow and sits up, grinning at the other.

“Get off my _fucking bed, Jamie!_ ” Lux shouts. Cora sighs and hides under her blankets, not planning on dealing with her two obnoxious sibling-like roommates.

James hugs the pillow as he leans forward towards Lux. “Or you what? I don’t think your lil’ halfling body can do much,” he hums. “Maybe when you grow a few inches,” he adds with a smug grin, patting Lux’ head.

“That’s it! You asked for it!” Lux exclaims as they pick up another pillow from a bed and starts mercilessly attacking James with it, who shields himself from the attacks with the previous pillow.

“Nooo, Cora help! This weird goblin creature is attacking me!” James laughs, Lux’ attacks getting harsher in response. Cora shakes her head, not even daring to look away from her book. “Keep me out of it-”

The door creaks open.

Everyone freezes, their eyes shifting to the entrance.

"Calm down, it's just me," Asier chuckles, closing the door behind him. The tiefling flashes a smile at Cora, who merely spares him a glance. Not minding it Asier turns to look at the two youngest of the group, his eyes landing on James specifically, who seems to be half-way to death. "Wow, you look like shit."

“Oh, why, thank y-” James’ reply gets cut off by Lux’ pillow hitting his square in the face. “ _Bitch,_ ” the boy exclaims and starts attacking Lux with his own pillow. “I! Was! In! The! Mid-! -dle! Of! A! Conversation!" he shouts, hitting the human between every word. "You midget!” he adds with an extra hard hit.

Asier cannot help but let out a chuckle. “Cora, how are you allowing all this violence?” he asks, gesturing to the two while looking at the elf.

“I am _not_ getting involved. In no world can this end well.” 

Asier just hums, approaching his two younger “siblings”. “Okay you two, don’t you think it’s enough-” Asier pokes Lux’ sides, getting a screech out of them and a pillow in his face. Lux falls back on their bed, glaring at Asier, who lets out an offended gasp. “How _dare_ you hit _me?_ ” Lux sticks their tongue out in a childish manner, though they are not able to stay smug for long as Asier attacks them with more tickles. Lux yells at Asier to stop, as well as they can while laughing and tries to get him off by repeatedly hitting him with their pillow. “Jamie, fucking _help!_ ” they call out. James pretends to think about it while Lux continues to beg for his help. “Mm, no, I don’t think I will.” He hits Lux with his pillow. Lux responds with cursing James out and yelling something about betrayal.

They continue their attack on the poor human for a few more minutes, Lux screaming at them every swear word they have ever learned, as well as coming up with new ones for good measure. Cora after a bit has completely hidden behind a mountain of blankets and pillows, not wanting to be seen when it all goes wrong.

The door opens once again.

Lux and James freeze for a moment upon seeing the elder elf, before hastily sitting up straight. Asier straightens his back as well, hiding the pillow he has stolen from Lux behind him. There's a moment of silence, where none of the kids dare to even breathe.

Asier takes a deep breath. “Mr. Aibek- sir-” he starts, though he’s quickly cut off by the elder.

“What’s the meaning of all this?” His tone is calm but eerily cold and harsh, the kind that the others have learned to fear. Everyone stays silent. James doesn’t even realise how he takes Lux’ hands into his and subtly bring them closer. “Well?” Aibek asks, glaring at everyone in the room one by one. His gaze lands on Lux, them being known to cause trouble, as well as rumoured to be the most hated of Aibek. Asier glances between Lux and Aibek, as James grip on the human tightens in a protective manner.

“I started it,” Asier speaks up. “I wanted to brighten the mood a little and we got a little carried away. It's completely my fault. I apologise.” 

Aibeks attention returns to the tiefling, eyeing him up and down.

“Very well,” the elder finally says. “I came to tell you that dinner is ready. All of you - including you Cora,” he looks at the pile of blankets on the bed, from which Cora's head carefully pops out. “- you all better be heading to the table now.” He steps to the side for the kids to leave. He turns back to Asier. “You’re coming with me.”

Lux is the first one out the door, merely giving Asier an apologetic glance, before disappearing out of sight. Cora goes to follow Lux, gently putting her hand on Asiers shoulder while passing him. She subtly leans in. “Told you it wouldn’t end well,” she whispers, before leaving the room. James carefully stands up from the bed, only really going because of the elder's cold gaze. Asier ruffles the boy’s hair as he passes him, offering the younger one a reassuring grin, mouthing a promise of "I'll be okay". James returns Asier a careful smile and nods as he disappears to everyone else.


End file.
